


Mistress Shion

by Charming_Demon



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Non-Consent, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charming_Demon/pseuds/Charming_Demon
Summary: Shion and Tenshi do kinky stuff together.
Relationships: Hinanawi Tenshi/Yorigami Shion
Kudos: 5





	Mistress Shion

The Shining Needle Castle was empty, as promised by their friend Shinmyoumaru. She would be out visiting Reimu while Shion and Tenshi had their playtime. Still, Shion felt a little worried as she guided her lover through the hallways. Not for her fully clothed self, but for the celestial, who was wearing nothing but the ropes tying her hands behind her back. Maybe some tengu reporter could break in and expose them. Then she noticed Tenshi’s defiant glares and confident stance. If something went wrong, she could always rely on Tenshi to fix it.

Soon, they reached their bedroom. “Hmph, you call this your ‘torture chamber?’ There’s only a bed and a box of tools!” Tenshi scoffed. “The only reason I let you bring me this far was to see some exciting dungeon stuff, but this is boring. I’m leaving!”

“You’re not leaving here until you’re my slave!” Shion responded. The goddess lifted up Tenshi and carried her to the bed, with the celestial struggling along the way. Of course, if Tenshi wanted to escape, she easily could. Shion didn’t have as much physical strength as Tenshi did.

Shion’s arms were tiring by the time she dropped Tenshi onto the bed. She rubbed her hands on the celestial’s smooth, firm butt. “If I wanted some creep to fondle my ass, I’d go to the Human Village,” Tenshi muttered.

In response, Shion slapped Tenshi’s butt. “And where would you go to get this?”

“Iku. And she spanks me way harder than that.”

With another slap, Shion replied, “Let’s see if I can change that.” She spanked Tenshi again and again, just as she had shown her. It was a shock the first time Tenshi suggested it; hitting one of the few people nice to her was unthinkable. However, with Tenshi’s encouragement, she got used to it.

When Shion got tired of swinging her arms, she asked, “Had enough yet?”

“Eh. You’re gonna have to try harder than that if you wanna break me.” 

Shion noticed a wet stain on the bed. Despite her words, Tenshi was turned on. The goddess dipped two fingers into Tenshi’s groin. Tenshi moaned a little as Shion scooped some juice out. “Hmm, let’s try a different approach.” She licked her fingers clean and got some rope from the box. “You better not make this difficult,” Shion said as she rolled Tenshi onto her back.

“Fine,” Tenshi yawned. “I don’t really care what position I’m in when I sleep.” Shion tied one end of rope to a bed leg before binding the other to Tenshi’s ankle. Then she knotted the other ankle before moving on to the celestial’s wrists. Once done, she took some time to admire her lover’s spread-eagled body: her tender hands; her cute face; her silky blue hair; her perky breasts; her firm stomach…

Tenshi’s snoring brought Shion back into action. She took out a bullet vibrator from the box, set it to the lowest power, and placed it on Tenshi’s clit. When Tenshi began to stir and moan, Shion increased the vibrator’s intensity. Once it seemed like Tenshi was about to climax, she lifted the vibrator away. She waited for the celestial to slow her breathing before beginning the process again. After the fourth time, Tenshi shouted, “Let me cum, damn it!”

“Not until I do,” Shion replied. She took off her shorts and panties and sat on Tenshi’s face with her lower lips on her mouth. Despite Tenshi’s scowl, Shion could feel her tongue probing vigorously within her walls. It darted in and out, up and down, around and around; just as soon as Shion got used to one pattern and pace, Tenshi changed to another. As Shion’s arousal grew, she pushed herself further onto Tenshi’s face, careful not to suffocate her. 

Soon she screamed and squirted over Tenshi’s mouth. She continued to sit there and wait for the eruption to settle down. Once it faded away, she got up and stroked Tenshi’s wet cheek. “Good girl,” she whispered. In response, Tenshi spit off to the side, keeping her angry glare.

Shion grabbed a butt plug and a bottle of lube. “As a reward, I’ll make this go in easier,” she said as she poured the liquid on the tip. 

“That’s too big to fit!” Tenshi objected. The plug was two fingers wide, but Tenshi had larger insertions before.

“If you keep resisting, I’ll put something bigger inside,” Shion replied while making a fist. Tenshi looked away. She lifted up Tenshi’s butt and slowly pierced the anal carrot inside, with Tenshi groaning louder the further it went in. Once it was swallowed up, she dropped Tenshi back onto the bed.

“Now, for the other half,” Shion said as she took a long penis-shaped vibrator out of the box. She pushed it inside Tenshi’s slit and set it to max. For a few minutes, Tenshi’s moans steadily grew louder before they ended with a loud sigh.

“Thanks, we’re even now,” Tenshi said smugly. She tried to get the mechanical phallus out, but Shion kept it inside with a hand.

“We’re not done yet,” Shion said.

“Fine. More pleasure for me.” Tenshi relaxed and closed her eyes. After her second orgasm, Shion was caressing Tenshi’s nipples. After the third time, the pulsating dick was thrusting in and out. After the fifth, she was pulling on the ropes. By the seventh, she was writhing to avoid any more stimulation.

“I’ve had enough! Make it stop!” Tenshi shouted on number ten. Normally, Shion would pause; she’d do anything Tenshi asked her to. However, they were roleplaying, and she trusted Tenshi to use the safe word if she really wanted things to be over.

“I thought you’d last much longer. This’ll only end if you swear to be my slave or I get bored, and right now, we’re at the fun part,” Shion replied.

Tenshi didn’t answer until she quaked again, when she said, “Fine! I swear I’ll be your slave!”

“No, no. It has to be more degrading. That’s what you deserve for being so difficult.”

“I give my worthless body to you, Mistress, to do whatever you want to it! And, I will obey your every command!”

“That’s more like it.” Shion turned the device off before Tenshi had a dozen. As Tenshi caught her breath, Shion admired her glistening skin and disheveled hair. Then Shion pulled out the vibrator and leaned closer to her face. “I’m going to test you to prove that you’re my slave. If it turns out you were lying, we’ll continue where we left off. But I will put my fist up your ass and use two or three of these vibrators in your pussy to match it. I’ll get some tape and stick the small eggs to your nipples. Since you’ll be screaming a lot, I’ll gag you with my panties. And finally, no matter how much you cry or how often you pass out, we won’t stop until I want it to stop. Do I make myself clear?”

Tenshi gulped and nodded. “Yes, Mistress.”

“Good.” Shion put the drenched machine in front of Tenshi’s face. “First, I want you to clean this with your mouth. Open wide.” Slowly, the celestial did as she was told and Shion placed the toy inside. Tenshi sucked and swallowed on the vibrator until she opened her mouth to reveal nothing left on the tool but saliva.

Shion shook her head as she put the tool on the ground. “A real slave would be more excited to fulfill her Mistress’s command.”

“I’m sorry! It was my first order. Please, have mercy!”

Shion smirked. For much of her life, people had always demeaned and belittled her. To reverse the situation on someone, even if it was just pretend, was exhilarating. “Fortunately for you, I’m going to test the use of your mouth again.” She grabbed the last unused toy from the box: a double-ended dildo. She put it in Tenshi’s left hand and untied it. “The next thing I want you to play with this until one half is completely wet. It better be entertaining.”

Tenshi started by licking the shaft before moving onto the head, all while staring seductively on Shion. Then she thrust the fake cock into her mouth as energetically as her tongue was in the goddess. She closed her eyes and it seemed like she was lost in her own world. The staff moved in deeper and deeper until she was choking on it. Shion did her best not to show any emotions while she watched, though she got quite aroused.

After about fifteen minutes, Tenshi took the dildo out of her mouth and showed it to Shion. “Does this please you, Mistress?” Bits of spit were dripping down to the other half.

Shion took it back and lathered it with some lube. “Good job. I bet those creeps you were talking about would love to know there’s more to you than a nice butt. Maybe I should bring you to them and make a little extra money. Wouldn’t you like that?”  
“Yes, I’d love to help my Mistress in any way I can,” Tenshi answered with forced enthusiasm.

“Of course, I’d never do that. You belong to me and me alone.” Shion took off her hoodie and bra before untying the rest of Tenshi’s limbs. Then she put the unused end of the dildo into Tenshi’s vagina before putting the other side into her own. They sat on the bed so that their arms and legs wrapped around each other. “Finally, we’re going to play a little game. A real slave will put her Mistress’s pleasure before her own…” Shion tugged on the butt plug that was still inside Tenshi. “Even at a disadvantage. If you cum before me, you’ll be punished. I’ll let you make the first move.”

Shion’s favorite part was when Tenshi took the lead, and she knew Tenshi loved a challenge. Immediately, Tenshi tightened her legs’ grip, squeezing Shion around the dildo and causing Shion to respond in kind. Then they rocked back and forth, with their stiff nipples rubbing against each other. They kissed with dueling tongues, but Tenshi’s couldn’t be beat. She felt a finger slither in and out of her asshole, and then a second finger doubled the experience. Shion rotated the plug around, hoping it’d be more intense than what she was feeling. Despite everything she put her through, Tenshi still had a lot of zeal left.

Shion tried to suppress the pleasure but eventually fell back and lost herself, with Tenshi following her down. When her senses came back, she noticed Tenshi expressing the same feeling of ecstasy. “Looks like you won, Tenshi.” 

“I always win,” Tenshi replied with a wink. Slowly, she pulled the dildo out of them. Then she moved on to the butt plug while Shion got a bottle of lotion from the box. “That was fun! You did great, Shion!” Tenshi complimented as the goddess rubbed lotion on her wrists.

“Thanks, you did good too.”

“Maybe we should try some of that stuff you threatened me,” Tenshi said slyly.

“Sure, but it seems too intense for me to roleplay it.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll go at your pace like always.” As Shion moved on to rubbing her ankles, Tenshi added, “I just want to remind you I don’t mean any of the terrible things I said about you earlier. I think you’re kind and beautiful and I love you a lot!”

Shion smiled. “I love you too, Tenshi. Your energy and bravery always inspire me.”

Tenshi beamed and gave Shion a quick kiss on the cheek. They gathered the toys, dirty bedsheets, and Shion’s clothes in the box. “Shinmyoumaru’s about to come home soon,” Tenshi noted. “We should do something for her as thanks.”

“Let’s bake her a cake! She loves it when we make dessert for her.”

“Great idea! Let’s clean up and get started!”

They left their bedroom, leaving the box inside; they planned to do that cleaning once their friend was asleep. As they headed to the bathroom, Shion blushed and said, “You know, we haven’t tried anything with food yet…”

“Ooh, you’re right! That’s a great idea!” Tenshi gave Shion a big hug. “As long we’re together, the possibilities are endless!” Shion knew that with Tenshi, so were her limits.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about the old "Tenshi is a masochist" meme and how Shion has gotten more assertive with Tenshi and came up with this.


End file.
